Normal is Never an Option
by Secret Slayer
Summary: Sequel to Another Way...What happened after the big fight? Did everyone make it? Spike and Buffy have even more to deal with than before and the Powers have a big surprise for Angel that could give him and Cordy a normal life...Spuffy!
1. What Happened Next

**AN: **So here's the much wanted sequel! I hope you like it! You will want to read Another Way first, because other wise you wont fully understand some things that go on...ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**Summary: **Sequel to Another Way...so Buffy got to change the outcome of things and the following year was definitely different. She and Spike had been connected by their souls and now she's pregnant with his triplets, but they're not your normal babies...Spike had to help Angel in the big fight against the Black Thorn and she doesn't know if he's coming back...and did Angel really sign his Shanshu away or do the Powers have a surprise for him...you'll have to see...

**Normal is Never an Option**

**Chapter One**

**What Happened Next**

_**Previously... **_

"So in terms of a plan?" Spike asked, gearing his new found power up for one hell of a fight.

"We fight" Angel simply said as Cordy stood beside him, gripping her own sword tighter.

"Bit more specific" Spike urged.

Angel stepped forward. The fight was just seconds away. He grasped his sword firmly and smiled.

"Well personally i wanna slay the dragon" the first of the demons were ready to attack. Angel swung his sword, "Lets go to work"

The demons had come in full force. None of them had any plans to show mercy and let the good guys live. They had, like most predators, gone to the weakest first. Though Illyria fought hard to save him, Gunn was killed with in minutes of battle. Illyria had carried his body to a quiet location, not wanting him to be damaged any more than he already had been. The death brought out an emotion in her: grief. She wasn't used to it and it made her fight mercilessly. She killed every creature that stood before her.

Angel and Cordy stood side by side, their swords slicing in the air, as they brutally chopped through demons. But Cordelia wasn't inhuman and she was growing tired, her actions getting sloppy, if she wasn't careful, she'd end up like Gunn.

Willow and Spike had killed their horde of demons. They were probably the most powerful out of the gang. Spike could feel his combined power flowing through every inch of him. He was literally unstoppable, but none of that mattered if his friends didn't make it. Heck, he even wanted Angel to survive.

Willow was throwing balls of fire in every direction, disintegrating anything they touched. She ran to help Wesley, who wasn't too badly beat up, but like Cordelia was growing tired.

"Cordelia!" Spike shouted.

She turned just in time to block a demons axe from slicing her head clean off. She stabbed the hell beast and it fell to the ground amongst the other demon bodies. She staggered slightly, her knees growing weak with exhaustion., but Angel turned and caught her before she fell any further.

"Spike! Get her out of here!" Angel yelled.

Spike didn't hesitate. He ran through the mass of attacking demons and lifted Cordelia over his shoulder. With lightning speed he carried the brunette to a safer place where she could rest. He was about to turn when she grabbed his hand.

"Thanks" she sighed.

"No problem pet" he smiled and she released his hand.

"Hey Spike?"

"Yeah, luv?"

"Kick their ass for me" they both laughed before he ran back out the alley and into the fight.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Giles picked Buffy up from the floor and gently placed her in the dry, warm car. He wiped away the mud from her face with his sleeve and slowly she started to become more aware of her surroundings.

"Good lord Buffy, are you OK" he asked.

Her eyes rested on his. "I'm fine. But we need to hurry, if we wanna catch our plane" she reminded him.

"Ah yes" and with that he closed the car door and ran round to the drivers side. "The slayers should arrive there soon"

"The slayers?"

It was true. By the time Spike had arrived back on the scene there was an army of at least fifty maybe even double that, girls joining in with the fight. They had an array of weapons and they fought well. He knew immediately from their fighting style they were slayers.

Wesley was thrown back by a huge green scaly demon. He cut the side of his head severely on the concrete pavement, and a steady flow of blood poured down his cheek. Spike put out a hand and helped him up.

"Maybe you should take a break" Spike yelled over the roaring fight.

"I couldn't do that" he replied.

"Fair enough mate, just take it easy"

"Will do" and with that he was back in the fight.

The fight went on for hours before Angel came to the startling realisation. It was nearly dawn. Sure Spike would be OK, that was one of the things that came with the connection he had with Buffy. But he was a normal vampire. He would be dust as soon as the first beam reached him. He could die fighting, but he couldn't die like that.

They had to do the plan.

"Willow, it's time!" he shouted to the witch.

"You sure? Because you haven't killed your dragon yet" she laughed nervously.

"It's time"

She nodded in understanding. Suddenly she glowed an immense light. All the demons were momentarily stunned and the slayers took this opportunity to kill as many as they could. Then a strong wind blew around her and her white hair rose up into the sky like a flickering candle. Slowly her feet left the ground and she began to float higher and higher. The higher she got the more power ran through her. All of sudden she fell to the ground and she let out an ear piercing scream. The demons began to howl in pain and some creatures heads literally exploded from the high pitch noise. Soon enough the number of enemies had been decreased significantly. Now it was just the clean up.

"Why couldn't we do that to start with?" Spike asked Angel as they began to kill off the last of the demons.

"Because Willow cant fight now, we had to wait until the right time" he explained.

But what he didn't realise was that by the time he had finished his sentence, he had stopped fighting. It took a moment to sink in, but when it did, it was incredible. They were all dead. The Circle of The Black Thorn were all dead. Around him lay hundreds of demon corpses. They'd won, or at least for now.

"We bloody did it" Spike shouted happily, "Bloody good plan of yours"

"Thanks" Angel smiled brightly.

But then his smile faded and he simply looked confused. This was followed by the heavy rain stopping and the clouds above parted. A heavenly white beam flowed down and highlighted him like a spot light. Spike took a step back, not sure what to make of this, as he did so, he noticed Cordelia now by his side.

"Oh my god" she gasped. "But i thought..."

Then the light was gone. Angel fell to his knees and began to breath deeply. And yes he really was breathing.

"The Shanshu" he panted "I got my Shanshu" he slowly staggered up and smiled, his hand over his beating heart.

"Looks like your a real boy after all" Spike commented. But Angel was lost for words. "Any way, I'd love to hang around and all...but i made a promise to a lady...so, good luck with the human thing" and with that Spike smiled at Cordelia and nodded at Angel.

Spike had a family to get back to...

To Be Continued...

AN: OK, so that's the start of the next story, i hope you like it...please review and let me know what you thought, i'm always open to suggestions and happy to answer your questions...there is alot of Spuffiness in this story...and much much more...but let me know as we go along what you think, because i want this to be the best it can be and i can only do that if i hear from you!!!

thanks x

ps: thanks to all the great people who reviewed the previous story, i hope you like this just as much!


	2. Second Thoughts and the Pickle Problem?

**AN: **so here's another chapter for you all, i hope you like it!!! please review, because i love to hear your opinions on the story...any way, on with the story...remember i am happy to receive PM about my story and any questions and suggestions you may have...ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns all things Buffy and Angel...

**Normal is Never an Option**

**Chapter Two**

**Having Second Thoughts**

**And The Pickle Problem?**

_**Previously...**_

But what he didn't realise was that by the time he had finished his sentence, he had stopped fighting. It took a moment to sink in, but when it did, it was incredible. They were all dead. The Circle of The Black Thorn were all dead. Around him lay hundreds of demon corpses. They'd won, or at least for now.

"We bloody did it" Spike shouted happily, "Bloody good plan of yours"

"Thanks" Angel smiled brightly.

But then his smile faded and he simply looked confused. This was followed by the heavy rain stopping and the clouds above parted. A heavenly white beam flowed down and highlighted him like a spot light. Spike took a step back, not sure what to make of this, as he did so, he noticed Cordelia now by his side.

"Oh my god" she gasped. "But i thought..."

Then the light was gone. Angel fell to his knees and began to breath deeply. And yes he really was breathing.

"The Shanshu" he panted "I got my Shanshu" he slowly staggered up and smiled, his hand over his beating heart.

"Looks like your a real boy after all" Spike commented. But Angel was lost for words. "Any way, I'd love to hang around and all...but i made a promise to a lady...so, good luck with the human thing" and with that Spike smiled at Cordelia and nodded at Angel.

Spike had a family to get back to...

_**Three Days Later...**_

She wasn't happy. She wasn't happy at all. She pulled every contents of the cupboards out and still they weren't there. She searched every inch of the fridge and she couldn't find them. She wasn't utterly sure when it had happened, but it sure wasn't normal. She needed help. She needed him.

"SPIKE!"

The bleach blonde ran around the corner. The normally highly polished kitchen, with it's shiny white surfaces and stainless silver appliances, were covered in food packets and utensils.

"Buffy, luv..." he paused for a moment, letting the full impact of the mess kick in "...what the bloody hell happened in here?"

She gazed around guiltily.

"I cant find the pickles" she mumbled.

"Pickles?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I hate pickles, but lately, i really want them..." she began to rummage around again. Knives, forks and food flying in all directions.

Spike moved from the door way and held her by the arms, stopping her from destroying the kitchen in the guest house Giles had given them.

"Luv...stop. The apocalypse was less messy than this."

"Sorry" she hung her head and he released her arms.

There was a steady knock from the front door. Buffy sighed and walked past Spike. She opened the front door and the British sun poured into the hall. She smiled at her guests.

"Angel, Cordelia...come in. The kitchens a mess. We had a pickle problem" the pair looked at her oddly "...it's a pregnant thing" she sighed.

After the big fight in LA and Angel got his Shanshu, Cordelia, Angel, Wesley and even Illyria realised there was nothing left for them there. They had rung the Watchers Council and Giles had offered them all a room in the Manor in Kent. Spike had got there the day before along with Willow and the slayers and now all were settling down to their new lives. Spike and Buffy had the guest house and the others stayed in rooms around the manor.

"So, Angel, hows the human thing working out for you?" Buffy asked handing him a cup of tea.

"It's great" he said, just a bit too enthusiastically.

"I detect a bit of sarcasm there mate" Spike said, smirking "The whole Shanshu bugger-boo not as great as you thought"

"Well you know, turns out exercise is more hard work, what with the actual need to breathe...and i freckle in the sun" he added embarrassed.

"It really doesn't suit him" Cordelia added shaking her head.

"Cant you...i don't know...give it back?" Buffy asked sitting on the bar stool after tiding some bits and pieces up.

"Don't really think that's an option" Angel sighed.

"Oh i know" Cordelia said excited, "Why doesn't Spike kill you"

"What?!" Angel asked.

"I like this bird...so this is what I'm thinking...maybe begin with some torture, you know, get in the mood and such..." Spike began.

"Spike, there will be no torturing or killing Angel" Buffy said sternly. Spike pouted and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cordy, please tell me you meant something else"

"Well, Angel's having second thoughts about being human and maybe Spike could vamp him"

"I am not biting him" Spike said sternly.

"And what about my soul" Angel pointed out.

"OK, so it wasn't the best idea" Cordy said defensively.

"We'll get Giles and the others on research, maybe there's a way to reverse the prophecy...if that's what you really want?" Buffy asked.

Angel sighed and put his head in his hands. "It's just i like the things that come with being human...you know being able to go out in the sun, taste human food, have a family" he quickly glanced between Spike and Buffy and then to Cordelia who looked away sadly.

Though Cordelia understood that Angel wanted to be a vampire again, she couldn't deny she would like to have a normal family.

"But it really hit me last night just how normal i am. The slayers went out to fight some vampires, and i couldn't even help with that. For years i helped the innocents, but now..."

"You are an innocent." Buffy finished for him.

"Gonna take some time to get used to" Spike assured him. Although he didn't know why, but he sort of felt sorry for his grand sire. He wouldn't want to be human because it would take away a part of who he was and he knew better than Buffy and Cordelia what Angel must be feeling.

The ex-vampire was having serious second thoughts, but maybe it was too late and the reward would become a punishment. Angel's the hero, not the victim. And the sort of world he lived in made him one or the other, he never realised how much of a change getting the Shanshu would be, but now he felt useless. He knew what was in the world and he had fought for years to save it from harm and now he was helpless and what stung the most was, he should have known. You can take the man out of the vampire, but you cant take the vampire out of the man.

"Me and Cordy have gotta go...good luck with the pickle thing" and with that he and his girlfriend waved good bye and they headed out into the rare British sunshine.

The kitchen fell quiet for a few seconds, before Buffy started squirming uncomfortably on her seat.

"Ow" she said bluntly.

"What luv?" Spike asked blankly, revealing a jar of pickles from the back of a cupboard. He shook his head and placed them on the counter.

"Ooh pickles, yum" she said, popping the jar open and going to take one. But she stopped again and placed her hand on her stomach. "Ow" she repeated in the same tone.

Spike noticed her hand on her stomach and stood beside her. "Is something wrong, luv?" he asked, obvious concern.

Except she took him by surprise and she smiled brightly, taking his hand and placing it under hers. He raised an eyebrow, as his rested on the slight bump that had already appeared. But then his icy blue eyes widened.

"Weird isn't it?" she asked him, taking a bite from a pickle.

"I'd say bloody amazing luv," the babies seemed to be moving and kicking.

"I spoke to Giles yesterday..." she informed Spike, "He said that they might develop quicker than most babies, making the pregnancy a bit shorter. I think he said it's because we have such strong blood or something..."

"Well, that's a good thing" he said, sitting beside her drinking his chocolate with little marshmallows.

"Whys that?" Buffy asked, pulling a second pickle from the jar.

"Means we get to meet them a bit sooner, dunnit luv" he said.

"Meet them?" she echoed, smiling. "You really have become a big softie."

"I bloody have not" he objected.

"I mean it's cute really" she teased.

"You wouldn't have called me cute when i was slicin' and dicin' demon chunks in LA" he told her.

"Yeah, but you only did it to get back to your little family...you family man, you" she smiled cheekily.

"That's it" he growled.

"What you gonna do?" she asked playfully. "You big cute softie"

He growled before smirking. Well that was never a good sign. Buffy eyed him suspiciously. He only ever smirked when he was up to something. She followed his gaze to the counter. The pickles.

Before she could blink he had them in his hands.

"Now, take it back" he said.

"Spike, leave the pickles out of this" she said sternly.

"Or what?..." he grinned cheekily "...Shorty"

"Oh no. You did not just call me short" she folded her arms.

"Two can play this game luv" he remarked, placing the jar on top of the large fridge.

The rest of the afternoon was spent exchanging harmless insults. In the end Buffy did get her pickles, but only because Spike made her confess that he was not cute and cuddly, but indeed a bad ass.

_**Meanwhile...**_

In the Watchers Manor was a room. Upon it's door lay a plaque reading, Mr. R. Giles. The large heavy oak door allowed no sound to pass through it, it was designed to keep the rooms secrets. So this is where things were to be discussed if something big was happening.

Giles had made it a miniature library, there were books stacked from floor to ceiling. In the middle of the room was his highly polished desk and either side of it were two chairs. One of which Giles now found himself in and in the other, Faith.

"Faith, i thought you were training tonight" he said, cleaning his glasses.

"So did i G, but turns out i got something i need to tell you" she replied gloomily, putting her hands behind her head.

"Good lord, is everything OK?"

"Yeah at the moment. I took the new girls out last night. You know, show around the area, never thought we'd run into anything. I mean look around us, it's just fields" she explained.

"Yes, it is tranquil" he smiled.

"No" she leant forward and leaned against the desk, "It_ was_ tranquil" she corrected him.

"What do you mean?" he too leant forward, so they were practically nose to nose.

She lowered her voice.

"We dusted ten maybe twenty vamps last night, man. It was hectic, like Sunnydale hectic"

"Good lord"

"I hate to say it G, but i think there's a new Hellmouth, and i think we're sitting on it"

To Be Continued...

AN: OK, so this was so hard to write...i wanted fluff, with drama and a bit of action, i hope you liked it...if you have any questions then please PM me! I have so much in store for this story, but it is going to be really hard to write, so if you like this, i would really appreciate positive reviews to help me write :) Also, as you know Buffy is pregnant, but i don't know a lot about the subject, so if there's any thing i should know about it then let me know because that would help me write...any way thanks for reading another chapter, i love you guys!

Please Review!

thanks x


	3. More Babies and More Magic

**AN: **Really sorry for the huge delay, but I had some writers block...any way, I hope you enjoy this and please, please, please review!

ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything Buffy...**

**Normal is Never an Option**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Three**

**More Babies and More Magic**

_**Previously...**_

"Yes, it is tranquil," he smiled.

"No," she leant forward and leaned against the desk, "It _was_ tranquil", she corrected him.

"What do you mean?" he too leant forward, so they were practically nose to nose.

She lowered her voice.

"We dusted ten maybe twenty vamps last night, man. It was hectic, like Sunnydale hectic."

"Good lord."

"I hate to say it G, but I think there's a new Hellmouth, and I think we're sitting on it."

_**Three weeks later...**_

"I look like a whale," Buffy moaned.

Spike rolled his eyes, having heard that for the past week.

Buffy wasn't huge yet, but she was far more pregnant looking than a normal pregnancy would look at this stage. As Giles had said, the pregnancy was far quicker than most. It was expected that it would only last a couple more months.

Buffy pouted, trying on another top, just to find that this one was far too small as well. She pulled it off impatiently, her pout growing as she threw it on the bed and she turned to the vampire, who had been dressed for the past hour.

"What am I supposed to wear tonight?" she asked him expectantly.

"What about those maternal things you and the Bit bought last week," he suggested.

She frowned glancing to the baggy, yet pretty, clothes she and Dawn had purchased. She sighed, knowing she had no choice and pulled out one that was remotely sexy. She pulled it on and the black satin fabric settled loosely over her bump. She looked at herself in the mirror and pouted again. Before she could complain Spike spoke up.

"This is your bleedin' fault any way," Spike pointed out, "I never wanted to go to this soddin' dinner with Peaches and his bird."

"But they said it was important, but good. Which is strange because nothing is ever important and good at the same time for us, so we should go," she explained, putting on her earrings.

"Yeah well, if he mentions that bloody Shanshu bugger-boo again..." he stood from his chair in the corner of the bedroom, "He's even broodier now than he was before."

Buffy pulled on her jacket and turned towards her vampire. He was looking a lot less casual than usual tonight because the restaurant they were going to was quite fancy according to Giles, who had done the booking. He wore black jeans, with a dark blue shirt and some shiny, black shoes Buffy had bought him on her latest shopping spree. Though he had reluctantly worn the new look for tonight, he still insisted he wore his leather coat.

Buffy took Spike's hand and for the first time that evening smiled.

"At least one of us looks good this evening," she sighed, still smiling.

"You look beautiful luv," he assured her genuinely.

"Thank you."

_**Meanwhile, in the Manor...**_

The third lounge on the second floor, was eerily quiet. Willow was holding Xander's hand as Giles explained the bad news.

"I believe it's to do with the large amount of evil energy that was released in L.A," he began to explain, cleaning his glasses.

"But here?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Giles replied gloomily, replacing his glasses.

"Does Buffy and Spike know?" Willow asked, glancing out of the window to see the blonde pair drive away in Spike's car.

"It would be far too stressful for Buffy," Giles promptly answered, "A new Hellmouth would only add to the worries of her pregnancy. That's why I needed to tell you without fear of them knowing."

"So you arranged for them to go for a meal?" Xander asked him.

"Cordelia suggested it, she has some good news apparently, I just helped," Giles smiled softly.

"Good news?" Willow echoed.

_**At the Restaurant...**_

"I'm pregnant!" Cordelia squealed excitedly.

All eyes in the restaurant turned on her in annoyance. She sat down in her seat and Angel apologised on her behalf. They were after all, in the best place in town, not everyone appreciated Cordelia's high pitched squeals whilst eating there over priced meals.

"Congratulations," Buffy smiled, leaning across the table to hug her brunette friend.

"So, you made use of certain human advantages, mate," Spike smirked at his grand sire.

"Not all bad," Angel smiled glancing at the girls talking excitedly next to them.

For some reason Buffy began to feel unsettled and she knew it wasn't a pregnancy thing. It was something else. Something worse. She gazed around the exquisite restaurant, but couldn't find anything unusual.

"You all right luv?" Spike asked, following her gaze.

"Some thing's wrong," she replied absently.

He looked at her and she turned her head to face him, smiling uneasily. Cordelia was just about to speak, when they all heard a quiet rattling noise. All four sets of eyes went to the table. The knives and forks vibrated on the polished table and the china plates began to tremble, travelling slowly to one end of the table.

"Earthquake?" Buffy suggested.

"Unlikely," Spike replied bluntly grabbing her hand.

He stood up, giving a knowing look to Angel. The ex-vampire soon took his girl friend's hand also. People around the room looked at them oddly as they began to shuffle towards the exit.

"Angel, where are we going. We haven't..." but Cordelia was unable to finish her sentence as the ground suddenly and violently jolted. It went still again, before jolting unexpectedly.

"Definitely not an earthquake," Buffy said nervously, gripping to her vampire's hand.

"Then what the bloody hell is it?" Spike asked, guiding his very pregnant Slayer to the car.

"Feels like a Hellmouth," Angel suggested, getting into the back of Spike's car as it was closer.

"And how the hell would you know? Sorry to break the news mate, but your human. You don't get those feelings any more," Spike pointed out, starting the engine.

The ground jolted again, pushing the car forward a meter and nearly causing it to crash into the building.

"So what do you suggest, bleach brain?" Angel growled.

All eyes fell on the vampire and he glanced around the car suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Fine. It could be a Hellmouth," he mumbled.

"But how?" Buffy asked, "I thought there was just that one in Cleveland."

Suddenly the ground jolted even more violently than before, this time sending the car hurtling backwards into a hedge. Luckily no damage was done to the occupants of the car.

"That was close," Cordy sighed glancing at the branch that was just centimetres away from her head.

"Too close," Angel mentioned.

Without a word they all got out of the unusable car. They started to walk away from the car park, when Buffy felt that unsettling feeling again.

"Spike," she whispered, pulling on his hand.

He stopped, whilst the other couple continued walking obliviously.

"What luv?" he asked concerned.

Before he could answer an almighty roar cut into the night. He instinctively stepped closer to Buffy and glanced around, expecting the worst. He hadn't been wrong to either. A large creature, with twisting horns, blood red eyes and cloven feet emerged from the field beside the restaurant. It saw the two couples immediately and charged at them like a bull to a red cloak.

It was fast too. Too fast for any of them to get of the way quick enough. Closing their eyes in anticipation, Buffy and Cordy gripped to their boyfriends. But after a second, and the noise of a frustrated grunt, the women opened their eyes.

Buffy's mouth fell open. She gazed around herself and noticed Spike's proud smile. Around herself and the nearby couple a bright light engulfed them like a bubble. Swirling shades of pinks and blues mingled together as their shell and the creature tried with all it's force to break into it.

"Buffy, Spike, what did you do?!" Cordelia yelled, smiling gratefully.

"Wasn't us!" Spike answered.

"It was them," Buffy said quietly to herself, glancing at her unborn children.

To Be Continued...

AN: So did you like? I really hope you did and I apologise again for the huge delay...please, please review and let me know what you thought, but be nice! Any way, I'll try and update quicker in the future an expect updates form my other stories soon too!

Please Review!

thanks x


	4. Witch Doctor

**AN: **Sorry for the huge delay, but I've been really busy and I've had writers block. I'm hoping to update faster, but my other stories might not be updated for a little while...but don't worry, I'll never abandon a story! Here's the next chapter for you all! I hope you like this and I would adore to hear from you after because my readers help me write and I love you for it! Any way, here we go!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns it all...**

**Normal is Never an Option**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Four**

**Witch Doctor**

_**Previously...**_

Buffy's mouth fell open. She gazed around herself and noticed Spike's proud smile. Around herself and the nearby couple a bright light engulfed them like a bubble. Swirling shades of pinks and blues mingled together as their shell and the creature tried with all it's force to break into it.

"Buffy, Spike, what did you do?!" Cordelia yelled, smiling gratefully.

"Wasn't us!" Spike answered.

"It was them," Buffy said quietly to herself, glancing at her unborn children.

_**Back at the Manor...**_

Giles had long given up cleaning his glasses, after the lenses had fallen out of the frames at least three times, and placed them on his polished desk. He leant across the shiny surface and listened intently to Buffy telling her story of what had happened.

"Good lord, your children have powers all ready?" Giles asked mostly to himself.

"Looks like," Buffy replied.

"And you say that they protected you and the others?" he questioned.

"That's exactly it," she said confidently.

"I believe we should try and find out more about your pregnancy Buffy," Giles told her, picking up the phone as he did so.

"Who you gonna call?" she asked, "Did I really just say that?"

"An old friend of mine. A witch doctor," he replied, dialling the numbers.

"Is this gonna involve voodoo mojo stuff?" Buffy asked, scrunching her nose.

"No, no, there will be nothing of the sort," Giles smiled, "I'm hoping he will be able to do some sort of mystic baby scan that might tell us more about your children," he explained.

"Oh," she said.

Giles then began to talk to this witch doctor man on the phone, except he wasn't talking English or any other human language. It involved a lot of tongue clicking and other strange noises that Buffy couldn't help but giggle at. Giles smacked his lips together, laughed a little and then hung up the phone.

"He should be here any minute," Giles said, still smiling at a joke Buffy hadn't heard.

"Interesting language," Buffy commented.

"Ah yes. That was his third wife, she doesn't speak a word of English, but has a good sense of humour," Giles said, starting to laugh again.

"So I see," Buffy smiled.

"She said she will get him to visit us as soon as he's bewitched a local pixie colony," Giles said, finally placing his glasses back on.

"I should get Spike," Buffy suddenly said, realising he should be there.

_**One Hour Later...**_

Buffy sat upright with her top rolled up so it rested just above her swollen stomach. The lights in the room were unnaturally dim and the air smelt of incense and candles. A man dressed like an Arabian knight, with rich shades of reds and purples engulfing him, stood beside the pregnant slayer. He pulled out a number of potion bottles and pouches. He studied them for a minute, before pulling an odd shaped bottle from the wide selection. He carefully unscrewed the delicate cap and began to pour the contents onto Buffy's bump.

The cool, lavender smelling liquid sent odd chills throughout her body as it trickled down her sun kissed skin. The babies started moving and she shuddered as the witch doctor ran his rough, gnarled fingers across her pregnant belly. Buffy watched the doctors eyes intently. They had stories of things even she would never see. He held wisdom that would put both Giles and Willow to shame. Though she had been a little hesitant to agree to the mystic baby scan, something about the magical doctor calmed her, sadly he seemed to do the opposite for Spike.

"What the bloody hell are you doing now?" the bleach blonde vampire growled, as the mysterious gentleman sprinkled a glittery dust over Buffy's exposed bump, "You better not try anythin' funny or I'll rip your soddin' head from those shoulders before you even think about..."

"Spike please be nice to the doctor," Buffy said, her voice full of warning as she smiled apologetically at the doctor.

The witch doctor glared at Spike and returned to the ritual he was performing. Spike released a protective growl before he could stop himself and Buffy sighed.

"Spike, calm down. Giles said this guy was the best. We can trust him," Buffy told the overprotective vampire.

"I don't trust anyone when it comes to you and the Bits," he said sternly.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something when the doctor began to hum. It was a deep sound that sent small vibrations through his fingertips and into Buffy's body. Her eyes fluttered shut, the feeling making her sleepy and relaxed.

"I could get used to this," she smiled dreamily.

The doctor suddenly fell quiet and removed his hands. Silently he collected his bottles and pouches and placed them back into a large leather bag. He stood and faced the blonde pair.

"It is true. Your children possess power all ready," he explained his eyes flashing different colours as he said so, "I sense an energy from them. They are healthy and they are safe, but they are so much more."

Slowly a gentle smile crept on the doctors face.

"You have been gifted with miracles," he sighed, "Your children have a future full of surprises. I wish you all the luck."

Buffy and Spike stared at the gentleman unable to find words. He laughed quietly at their reaction and slowly began to fade from sight, before all that was left was the smell of incense and candles.

"Well that was bloody useful," Spike remarked sarcastically, "Bleedin' waist of time."

Buffy glanced at the vampire and rolled her eyes.

"At least he told us they're OK," Buffy countered.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Giles sat in his darkened office. Before him, on his desk, was a map and several books containing information on the Hellmouth. Since Faith had told him about the possibility of a new Hellmouth he had been busy researching about it. With Buffy's children on the way, they couldn't afford any unpleasant surprises, especially if the babies were to have powers.

Giles got half way down a page when the sudden smell of burning incense and candles filled his senses. He lifted his eyes and took a sharp in take of breath at the surprise visitor.

"Good lord," he gasped, closely followed by nervous laughing.

"I am sorry to creep up on you Rupert, but I have some news about the slayer and vampire's children," the witch doctor sighed.

Giles immediately took his glasses off and placed them on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose in anticipation of the news.

"Is it bad?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor replied.

_**To Be Continued... **_

**AN: **So there you are, a long awaited chapter...Sorry for the shortness, but I've really been struggling with this, so I would love some positive reviews and I promise I'll try and update faster... :) I promise the next chapter will be better, but please give me some nice feedback!

thanks x


	5. Giles's Office

**AN: **So here's the next chapter! I hope you like it and please carry on with your great reviews...they make my day! I just want to say a great big thank you to all those the take the time to review! Any way, on with the chapter!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns it all...**

**Normal is Never an Option**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Five**

**Giles's Office**

_**Previously...**_

"Good lord," he gasped, closely followed by nervous laughing.

"I am sorry to creep up on you Rupert, but I have some news about the slayer and vampire's children," the witch doctor sighed.

Giles immediately took his glasses off and placed them on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose in anticipation of the news.

"Is it bad?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor replied.

_**Next day...**_

Giles paced his office nervously. The phone was teasing him. It was trying to look insignificant, but just one phone call, could change things back to the way they were. Times of risk, times of worry...times of hell. Of course not ringing wouldn't hide the problem for ever, but would telling a very pregnant slayer be the wisest thing for the experienced Watcher to do?

There was a light knock at the door and Giles froze on the spot. What if it was Buffy? Could he be upfront with her? Should he be upfront with her? He had too many thoughts whizzing around his brain and without realising, the person behind the door had all ready entered.

"Giles?"

Giles snapped back to reality and looked at the dark haired visitor, "Angel, can I help you?"

The ex-vampire smiled awkwardly and sat on a chair by the Watcher's desk. Angel leaned forward and sighed heavily, resting his head in his hands.

"I need help Giles," he finally admitted and Giles looked at the sudden vulnerable hero.

"I assume this is something to do with the Shanshu," Giles sighed, removing his glasses as all ways and sitting at his desk.

"Cordelia's pregnant..."

"Ah, yes...she did inform me. Congratulations," the Watcher smiled, but could tell at the lack of enthusiasm from Angel that his troubles went deeper.

"I'm thrilled...ecstatic even," Angel explained, "But I cant stand being human. I cant go on like this, especially with the Hellmouth..."

"You know of the Hellmouth?"

"Faith mentioned something," he said carelessly, before continuing, "I want to be able to know I can protect Cordy and the new baby. I feel useless Giles and it's killing me."

Giles looked at the broken man before him. He ran the obvious options through his head quickly.

"I'll help you," Giles finally said, "It wont be easy and I don't know what I could do, but I'll try."

Angel looked up at Giles and their eyes met in an understanding. The pair had never been the best of friends, but time can heal the worst of wounds, and enough time had passed for the men to be civil again.

"Thank you," and with that Angel stood and left.

Now it was just Giles and the phone.

"I don't like it," Buffy announced taking a step back and getting the full view.

Spike sighed irritably and threw the paintbrush to the floor.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with it now?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Its just too..." she paused, noticed the building tension in the vampire and decided to stop playing games, "it's perfect, I'm just teasing."

Spike sighed with relief and the pair shared a small laugh. He was about to say something when a bubbly brunette teenager bounced through the door.

"Buff-" Dawn stopped and her mouth fell open, "Oh my God, this place looks great."

And so it did. For the past couple of days the blonde duo had started to decorate the babies new room. Buffy, being too large and pregnant to do any actual decorating, gave the orders on how things should look. First the room had been plain white, but that was too dull, then it had been baby blue, but that was too boyish, especially with two girls, and finally it had been settled that the room should be yellow. The floors were a light wood with a fluffy white rug on top. Three cradles sat next to each other, pink drapes at the head of two and a blue drape at the head of the other. Famous Disney characters were stencilled to the walls, cheery mobiles dangled from the ceiling and cuddly toys were placed neatly in the corners of the room. All in all it was the perfect place for the new triplets.

"So Dawn, what did you want?" Buffy asked, snapping the teen out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Giles said he would have rung you, but the phone was evil or something..." Spike and Buffy raised their eyebrows, "Must be a Giles thing," Dawn added before returning to the subject, "Any way, he said to me, to get you to go to him, but only when you feel up to it." Dawn frowned, hoping that what she just said, was less confusing than it sounded in her head.

"Why wouldn't I feel up to it?" Buffy asked confused.

"Sounds like bad news to me, luv," Spike answered.

"Oh great," she sighed.

_**Giles's office...**_

Buffy sipped her hot tea carefully whilst Giles and Spike talked quietly at the other end of the office. She had agreed to let Spike hear the news first, what ever it was about, and then she'd decide whether or not it was worth hearing. She didn't want any extra stress unless she had to have it. So far it wasn't looking good.

Spike was doing a lot of eyebrow lifting and head tilting and Giles was cleaning his glasses in overtime. Ten minutes had passed and the pair were still in deep conversation. The slayer had tried the patient, non stressful approach, but now she wanted answers.

"OK, what ever you two are mumbling about, I wanna hear it," she suddenly announced.

Giles looked hesitant, but Spike had all ready stood and was making his way over to the pregnant slayer. The watcher soon replaced his glasses and followed.

"We're on a Hellmouth," Spike said bluntly.

Buffy's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Well done Spike," Giles remarked sarcastically, "That was probably the least subtle way of putting it."

"That's your problem though Rupert," Spike said, his voice showing obvious anger, "You wait for bleedin' ever to tell us anything."

"I cant stay here," Buffy suddenly announced, starting to stand. "Spike...we have to go."

"Luv, what are you talking about?" Spike asked, putting a supportive hand behind her back to help her stand.

"Hellmouths are bad. We cant bring up babies on a Hellmouth. They might be..."

Buffy was cut off when a light knock at the door came.

"Come in," Giles summoned.

The door cautiously crept open and Willow walked in. She smiled at Buffy and then Spike and looked at Giles.

"Er...Giles, there's a thing going on with that thing. You know the thing that I'm not supposed to mention," she gave him a pointed a look.

"It's OK Willow, they know about the Hellmouth," Giles assured her.

The witch sighed with relief, "Oh good. You might want to get Faith and some others down to the new opening. I've been sensing some weird energy lately."

"I'll get right on it," Giles told her with a friendly smile. "Buffy, Spike if it's quite all right I'd like to talk to Willow alone."

"Oh, OK," Buffy said, still unsettled of the new news, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Buff, bye Spike, bye babies," Willow said cheerily.

"See ya Red," Spike replied as he shut the door behind himself and the slayer.

As soon as the pair were out of sight and hearing range Willow turned to Giles. She looked at him seriously.

"You haven't told them? You know, about one of the babies," the red head asked.

"I don't think it's necessary until they're born," Giles answered. "Witch doctors have been known to get things wrong. Lets hope this is one of those times."

"I hope your right Giles because otherwise your putting everyone in danger, not just Buffy and Spike."

"I know."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **So there it was, again I'm sorry of it wasn't great, but I'm having really bad writers block at the moment! Please leave me nice reviews and I'll try and update nice and quick for you all! Thanks so much for the great feedback so far!

thanks x


	6. Merry Christmas!

**AN: **So, here's the next chapter, thanks for all your reviews! You guys are great, keep it up! I hope you enjoy this:) It's a Christmas special for my favourite people... would absolutely love feedback! Say it's your Christmas gift from you to me... and this chapter mine to you! Have a great Christmas guys!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all...**

**Please Review!**

**Normal is Never an Option**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Six**

**Merry Christmas!**

_**Previously...**_

As soon as the pair were out of sight and hearing range Willow turned to Giles. She looked at him seriously.

"You haven't told them? You know, about one of the babies," the red head asked.

"I don't think it's necessary until they're born," Giles answered. "Witch doctors have been known to get things wrong. Lets hope this is one of those times."

"I hope your right Giles because otherwise your putting everyone in danger, not just Buffy and Spike."

"I know."

_**One Month Later, December 24th ...**_

Buffy trailed aimless circles around her very pregnant belly with her fingers. The babies were kicking and punching and she was sure that one had the hiccups. She shifted on the bed, trying to get more comfortable, and looked over to her sleeping vampire. He was deep in a dream, she could tell by the worried frown marks on his face. She looked at him softly, wondering just what went on inside that bleached head of his.

Even now, after everything they had been through, all of what was happening seemed unreal. Like a strange dream. She couldn't say she hated it. She was in love, she was pregnant, she was immortal and she was powerful, but sometimes she missed the beat of her heart. The way it used to pound in her chest when Spike gave her that trademark smirk, or how it used to speed up with adrenaline in a good fight.

"Buffy?" came a sleepy British voice.

She turned her head, to find that Spike was now awake.

"Your awake," she stated, shifting out of bed.

"Where you going, luv?" he asked her as she wrapped her dressing gown around herself.

"I need to know more about this Hellmouth," Buffy sighed, placing her hand behind her aching back, "And I need to move around a bit. Babies are active tonight," she smiled, resting a hand on her bump.

Spike rolled out of bed, pulling his black T-shirt on over his head.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, watching him as he got dressed.

"Coming with you, pet," he answered, strapping up his boots.

Buffy sighed with a smile, "You don't have to. You can go back to..."

"Vampire, remember," he interrupted, "I don't sleep well anyway."

"Sure it's not just the excitement of Christmas coming?"

"I'm sure."

Buffy nodded, holding out her hand, which he took.

They left their bedroom and descended the guest house stairs. Though Buffy didn't show it, she was extremely nervous, and not just about the Hellmouth. Her pregnancy, being anything but normal, moved much faster than the average. She was about six months gone, but the babies could be expected any day. She was wondering if that was the reason for all their extra activity.

"So," Buffy began, breaking the silence, " What did ya get me for Christmas?" she looked at the vampire with a cheeky smile.

Spike smirked, "It's a surprise, luv."

Buffy pouted.

"What did you get me?" he asked after a moment.

"It's a surprise," she replied.

They moved through the lounge, where Buffy and Dawn had decorated the enormous tree with sparkly white and red lights, classy glass baubles, elegant ornaments and the beautiful golden angel that perched heavenly on top of the tree. The rest of the house was well decorated, but the tree was Buffy's favourite. Under it lay hundreds of presents. Money was no longer an issue, seeing as the Watchers council had a never ending supply and her father figure was the new owner of such council.

Eventually, after Buffy's pregnant waddling, the couple made it out the front door. There was a thick layer of fresh snow on the English ground. The lights of the manor twinkled in the cold night. The sky was clear, showing the endless stars and the low lying moon. Buffy shivered slightly from the winter cold, but then she frowned, coming to a dead halt. Spike felt Buffy's grip on his hand tighten suddenly and as he turned he saw her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Buffy?"

"I-I think my waters broke."

_**Meanwhile, the library in the manor...**_

Angel's eyes grew wide as they scanned the ancient scroll. He glanced up between Wesley and Giles.

"This would work?" Angel asked, a smile twitching at his lips, "Are you sure?"

"Most definitely," Giles replied.

"Well what we waiting for?" Angel asked, standing to his feet.

Giles sighed and leant against the long, wooden desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head gently, slowly closing his eyes and soon reopening them.

Angel frowned, noticing the tired and worried look on the watchers face. He glanced at Wesley, who also wore a concerned gaze.

"Wes, Giles?" he prompted, his voice lowering,"What's wrong?"

Wesley coughed to clear his throat and began, "You seem awfully rash," he said softly, but his eyes had a certain hardness behind them, "You must consider Cordelia and the implications."

Angel shook his head stubbornly, "What implications? I was a vampire longer than I was a man. Plus, I'll have my soul."

"What about Cordelia?" Giles questioned, "She is having your baby. She nor the child will be immortal. Your not like Buffy and Spike. If you go back to being a vampire with a soul, you'll without doubt outlive Cordelia and your child. Those are the implications."

Angel sighed heavily and his dark eyes looked between the Watchers, "I'll find a way."

He turned suddenly, almost knocking the just arriving Cordelia over, and stormed out the grand oak doors.

Cordy frowned, "What's his deal?"

Before the men had a chance to answer though, Angel came running back in, nearly knocking the doors off their hinges. His face was slightly pale and his dark eyes were wider than anyone thought possible.

"Angel?" Cordelia stepped towards him.

"It's Buffy," he began, "She's having the babies."

Cordelia, Giles and Wesley glanced at each other, before swiftly grabbing their jackets and heading out into the cold.

"Ow," Buffy said bluntly, as Spike stood frozen. Suddenly something more painful surged through her, "OW!"

Spike snapped back to reality, "Bloody hell," he rushed forward, putting one arm behind Buffy's knees and the other under her arms. With one fluid motion he picked her up and ran with the strength of a vampire to his car, just as Angel, Wesley, Cordelia and Giles spilled out of the door in a panicky mess.

"Good lord!" Giles exclaimed, "Wesley go and inform Dawn, Willow and Xander."

Wesley nodded and ran back into the building.

"Angel... Cordelia... Follow me."

"This," Buffy began as Spike gently seated her on the car seat, "Really," she said between breaths she should no longer own, but suddenly found them very helpful, "HURTS!" she screamed as a contraption hit her.

Spike shut the car door, almost slipped on the ice, and ran to the drivers side, "Right," he said, frantically trying to put the key in the ignition. Being a nervous wreck at this point, the keys dropped from his hand, falling to the car floor.

"SPIKE!" Buffy growled at him.

Angel climbed into the back of the Watchers car, Cordelia sitting close beside him.

"That will be us soon," she sighed, the slight sound of fear edging her voice.

"Crap," the ex vampire suddenly said.

Cordelia frowned at him and he quickly back peddled.

"No, not that," he leant forward so he could speak to Giles, "She's not alive is she? Buffy I mean. That connection with Spike... It makes her practically dead."

Giles nodded, "Yes, yes... what of it?"

"We need to get to the hospital... now!"

The car came to a grinding stop outside the British hospital. Spike moved to climb out of the car, but a strong, hand breaking grip caught his fingers.

"Don't leave me," Buffy managed, through laboured breaths.

"I never leave, pet," he smiled softly, "Should know that buy now."

Buffy smiled back, forgetting the pain... for about half a second.

"Go," she suddenly said, "Go, now!"

Spike frowned, "What!"

"I need a doctor!"

Spike didn't hesitate and was soon back with a midwife. Gently he helped his slayer into the provided wheelchair and took her into the hospital.

Angel jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. He ran as fast as his human legs could take him, just wishing even more he was a vampire again. He bolted through the doors, almost sending patients and doctors flying everywhere. Noticing the distinct flash of bleached blonde he called out the vampire's name.

"Spike!"

Spike turned at the sound of his grande sire's voice. He saw the dark haired man motioning him to come over. Normally Spike would ignore Angel without a second thought, but the look of panic on the man's face told the vampire maybe he should do as he's told for once.

"Buffy, I'll be right back!"

"W-Where are you going?" she asked shakily as she was continued to be taken into theatre.

"I'll be right back."

Buffy watched as her vampire ran off.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike growled.

"Spike, she cant give birth naturally. Trust me. Darla tried... she had to die to give birth. Make sure she gets the right treatment," Angel said as calmly and as clearly as possible.

Spike nodded, for once making sure all the information absorbed, "We've got a special doc in there anyway," Spike began, glancing back to where his slayer had been, "In case the delivery was a little less that normal."

"Good," Angel said with a sigh of relief.

Spike heard Buffy yell in pain, and turned in a flash, weaving through the patients and doctors.

"Spike!" Angel called again. The vampire paused slightly, but didn't turn, "Good luck!"

Spike turned to face him briefly, nodded and then was off again.

Just as the bleach blonde disappeared, the whole gang arrived. Dawn came in a with a huge smile and carrying Buffy's overnight bag. Willow and Xander both looked shaky, but excited at the same time. Giles and Wesley tried to smile, but both were too concerned to look excited yet and Cordelia was too busy looking for Angel, who she eventually saw coming towards them.

"Did you say what you had to say?" she asked him.

He smiled softly, taking her hand, "They've got a special doctor in there. Probably knows how to deliver magical babies."

"Ah, yes," Giles sighed, "I forgot. We had a witch doctor on standby for when the babies were born. He was probably here before Buffy and Spike."

"Now you tell me," Angel sighed, flopping back into one of the waiting room chairs.

_**Six hours, fifteen minutes and thirty seven seconds later...**_

No one could remain seated any more. The longer time ticked by, the more agitated and concerned the Scoobies got.

"Good lord," Giles mumbled as he paced back and forth, glancing between his watch and the clock on the wall, "I do hope everything is go-"

Suddenly the floor trembled. At first gently, but then more violently, causing all members of the Scooby gang to tumble to the floor. Patients and doctors began running around the shaking building, some even screaming as they evacuated the building.

"C-Could this be the H-Hellmouth?" Wesley asked the older Watcher as they tried to stand.

"I don't believe so," he answered.

"It's not," Willow suddenly said, "It's a different kind of energy. A better one... it's not evil. I can feel it. It's..."

All of sudden, everything went as still as a mill pond, but not as soon as it did so, a blinding white light flashed from the theatre where Buffy was delivering. It escaped the room and surged down the corridors of the hospital like an electric current. And then it was gone, and in it's place, something new filled the stillness of the hospital. Cries.

"Can you hear that?!" Dawn asked excitedly, "That must be the babies!"

"Looks like the Buffster did it!" Xander sighed with a relieved smile spreading over his face.

"What was with the special effects?" Cordelia asked, flattening out her clothes, her pregnant bump just beginning to show.

"Well as you know," Giles began, cleaning his glasses, "The babies aren't any old babies. I should imagine a great amount of energy was released when they were brought into the world."

A flash of bleach blonde brought all eyes back to the theatre room. Spike was smiling like an idiot. A sure sign things had gone well. He glanced back and forth between Buffy and the Scoobies, and then gave a thumbs up to the gang.

Dawn squealed with delight, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. Willow and Xander found themselves in a very close hug. They glanced at each other awkwardly, a familiar feeling flowing through them, but both quickly discarded it and stepped away from each other, hugging the next nearest person.

"Can we go home now?" Cordy sighed.

Everyone glared at her.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I'm pregnant and moody. I want sleep. Plus," she glanced at her watch, "It's Christmas day. I at least wanna sleep before we open presents."

"She has a point," Xander added, "Buff's not gonna be allowed visitors yet... we might as well go home. Make things baby friendly before the new parents come back."

Willow smiled softly, "Sounds good."

"Merry Christmas guys," Dawn said.

"Merry Christmas Dawnie."

"This one is definitely Molly," Spike announced, looking into the newly born baby's blue eyes.

"Suits me. This one looks like a Grace," Buffy mused looking at the baby in her left arm, "Which makes you Jason," she added, glancing at the baby in her right arm.

"I don't like it," Spike suddenly said.

"What?" Buffy asked, glancing up at him with her tired eyes.

"The name," he said, "Jason. Doesn't suit him."

Buffy laughed a little, "Then what do you have in mind?"

"What about Charles?" he said softly, "After Gunn. You know... it would mean something. Good mate of ours was Charlie-Boy."

Buffy considered it for a second, "I like it. Charlie it is."

They both fell quiet, staring in awe at the tiny, but potentially incredibly powerful, bundles of joy in their arms. Buffy looked to the side at the little clock beside her bed. She smiled and looked up at her vampire.

"Spike?" she said softly.

"Yeah luv?" came his sleepy reply as he perched himself on a chair.

"Merry Christmas."

"Yeah," he yawned, cradling Molly on his chest, and getting comfortable in the chair, "Merry Christmas luv."

And so they both fell asleep with the best Christmas presents they could ask for.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **Merry Christmas guys! I hope you liked that chapter... took me nearly a week to write! I hope this is OK, I really wanted to have a Christmas special up for you by... well... Christmas, and I guess I did it! It's 00:52 right now, I'm fifteen and should be snuggled up asleep waiting for presents galore in the morning, but instead I give you this! So please be nice and leave me a nice review! Merry Christmas!

thanks x


End file.
